Just Another Routine Mission
by bluedragon1836
Summary: Jack and Daniel are transported to an unknown location and it's up to Daniel to get them back. The catch: he becomes dangerously ill.
1. Prologue

**Here it is, folks. The moment you've been waiting for. Maybe. I don't know. But anywho, here's my next story attempt. Hope you like it.**

**Just Another Routine Mission**

**Prologue**

It had started out as just another routine mission for SG-1. It didn't end that way. Jack O'Neill wondered for a moment if there ever was or had been such a thing as a "routine mission". If there was, he had never seen it. He sighed and got to his feet. Daniel looked like he might take awhile to translate that transport thingy. 

"Daniel!" Jack called. "I'm gonna scout the area." The archeologist nodded absently and the colonel moved off towards the trees. Routine mission. Whatever.

**Yes, I know it's short, but it is just the prologue after all. Please review and let me know if you like it. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the next chapter. It should explain a few things. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

"_Any idea what this thing is?" Jack asked Daniel, eyeing the tall gray pillar. The archeologist had moved completely around it and now stood beside his friend. _

"_Nope. This language looks vaguely familiar, but I'd need some time to translate it." _

_Jack sighed. "I was afraid of that." SG-1 was one a small earth-like planet doing a simple reconnaissance mission. Carter and Teal'c were exploring in one direction, Jack and Daniel in the other direction. _

_Daniel moved closer to the peer at the symbols etched deep into the stone. He was already theorizing as to what language this was when a bright light suddenly flared. The archeologist realized that he couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't do anything. Then the light disappeared and Daniel dropped to the ground as whatever force had held him still released him. He glanced around, seeing immediately that he wasn't where he had been a moment ago. He also saw that Jack was on the ground just behind him. _

"_You okay?" Daniel asked._

"_Oi," said Jack for reply. "Yes, I'm fine. I think You?"_

"_Same." They both looked around. "That must have been some sort of transport device."_

"_Yea think?" Daniel got to his feet and found another identical stone pillar a foot or so away. _

"_I'll see if I can accidentally set it off again." He and Jack moved closer while Daniel did exactly as he had before. Only this time, nothing happened. _

"_I guess you need to read the instruction manual," Jack observed._

_Daniel glanced at him. "Right." He began studying the writing once more while Jack plopped himself down on the grass, back up against a stone._

**There it is. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter Two**

Jack wandered around the planet for about half-an-hour without finding anything but trees, trees, and more trees with an occasional rock or stream thrown in for good measure. Sighing, he headed back to Daniel. 

"Find anything?" the colonel asked.

"Nope," came the reply. "You?"

"Nope. Just lots of trees." Daniel nodded and gestured at the pillar/transport device. 

"I think I may have found a reference to work off of, but this is gonna take awhile." 

Jack sighed again. "I was afraid of that. I'll see if I can't set up a camp of some sort," and he moved away to do so.

A few hours later, Daniel was still translating by the use of a flashlight. Jack was sitting beside a small fire. It had gotten dark fairly quickly, but there had been more than enough dry wood lying around. The colonel looked over at his companion. 

"Hey, Daniel, you plannin' on takin' a break anytime soon?"

"Nope." 

"You should." 

"I'll be fine."

"I know you've pulled all nighters before, but we don't have any coffee." 

Daniel stared at him. "No coffee?"

"No coffee," Jack affirmed. Daniel nodded with a sigh.

"I'll manage."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Jack sighed. "Okay," he said and went back to staring into the flames. 

A few hours later, Daniel moved over and stirred up the fire. Jack was asleep and snoring softly. The archeologist rubbed sleep from his eyes and kept up his translating. He felt a little lightheaded, but that was probably just from being tired. At least, he hoped so. 

Jack woke with the dawn. He sat up, stretched, and ran a hand through his already messy hair. Looking around, he saw that Daniel was still standing in front of the pillar thing. 

"Did you sleep at all?" the colonel asked. 

The archeologist started and looked round. "No. Not really." Jack sighed and shook his head. 

"Daniel - " 

"I know." 

"Just checking." He got up and began rifling through the packs, taking an inventory of every food item. It wasn't much. "Daniel, just how long is this gonna take?" 

"I don't know," shrugged the young man in reply. "Why?"

"I'm just a little worried about food supplies." Daniel nodded and rubbed his forehead. "Headache?"

"Yeah, but it isn't bad," the archeologist said quickly. Jack eyed him. "Really." The colonel still looked unconvinced, but he looked away and got to his feet. 

"I'm gonna go scout the perimeter again." Daniel nodded absently and Jack wandered away. The archeologist barely noticed he was gone. He barely noticed anything going on around him, but this was normal for him. Jack returned and Daniel didn't so much as turn his head. The colonel plunked down on the grass and sighed heavily. After sitting for several minutes, he got up again and started pacing. He had forgotten how boring Daniel could be when he was working. 

"Getting anywhere?" Jack asked finally. Daniel turned to look at him and the colonel was struck by how tired he looked. 

"Not really," came the quiet reply. 

"You look tired."

"I'm fine." 

"Daniel - "

"Really, Jack, I'm fine." The archeologist turned back to his work, swiping a hand across his face. He actually wasn't feeling that good. There was silence for a long moment.

"Honestly, Daniel, why don't you get some sleep?" Jack suggested. "I can wake you in an hour or something." The archeologist looked at him.

"I . . . I'm fine . . . " Something was wrong. Everything was spinning. Everything was fading. Everything . . . was . . . 

Jack leapt to his feet as Daniel collapsed. "Daniel!" he cried, kneeling beside the young man. "Daniel!" There was no response. Jack noticed that the archeologist's hair was damp and felt his forehead. It was hot against the back of his hand. "Crap," he swore and moved Daniel into the campsite, lying him down and pillowing his head on one of the packs. Then, not knowing what else to do, he sat down beside his friend and waited. 

**Ooh, cliffhanger. I feel so evil. I definitely have a streak somewhere. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next part. Read and review. By the way, if you haven't seen the Ark of Truth then you need to. **

**Chapter Three**

Daniel came slowly to awareness. At first, he couldn't remember what had happened or why he was lying on the ground. Jack was alert immediately as his friend tried to sit up. 

"Easy, easy," he said, placing one hand behind Daniel's shoulders to ensure that he stayed upright. 

"What happened?" 

"You collapsed. And you're running a temperature."

"I'll be fine," Daniel said automatically, trying to get to his feet. Jack stopped him. 

"Daniel, you collapsed and you're running a temperature! Now don't tell me you're fine!" They stared at each other a long moment. 

"Jack," Daniel said at last, "I have to finish translating that transport device or we'll never get out of here. I have to be fine." O'Neill held his friend's gaze a few seconds longer and then removed his hand. Daniel got to his feet and headed back to the pillar. Jack watched the archeologist, concern in his brown eyes. He knew, however, that Daniel was right. He was the only one who could get them out of there. Jack just hoped that he was okay. For both their sakes. 

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Daniel was tired. He was more than tired. The more he tried to focus on the symbols etched into the pillar, they more seemed to blur and fade. In fact, everything seemed to be bluring. Suddenly, the world around him seemed to spin and he leant heavily against the pillar in an attempt to stay on his feet. Jack was at his side instantly. 

"I'm fine," Daniel gasped, trying to focus on his teammate.

"You don't look fine," O'Neill told him. The archeologist looked at him. 

"To . . . to be honest," he began. "I don't feel so good." On cue, the world spun again and his knees gave out. Jack helped him to sit. 

"Daniel, you need to rest."

"I can't. I have to finish this." 

The colonel looked at the beads of sweat on his friend's brow and frowned. "You're sick, Daniel. Keep this up and you'll kill yourself."

"The sooner I finish the sooner we can get home," Daniel countered. "Please, Jack, help me up." O'Neill sighed and did so. Once the young man was standing on his own, Jack moved a few steps away and sat down, watching his friend like the proverbial hawk. 

**Good? Bad? Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**If anyone is reading this, I want to thank you for taking the time to do so.**

**Chapter Four**

It was nearly sundown. Jack was still sitting on a rock, attempting now to twiddle his thumbs and mask his concern. Daniel was still translating. He wiped his hand across his eyes in an attempt to clear them and nearly fell over. The world was spinning again. 

"Jack," he managed. 

O'Neill got to his feet and stood by his friend. "What is it?"

"I . . . I'm not feeling so . . . so good."

"Why don't you sit down over here a minute and rest." Daniel nodded and Jack began guiding his friend towards the campsite. They hadn't taken more than a few steps before Daniel collapsed. Jack caught him and lowered him to the ground. The archeologist was unconscious, his breath coming in short gasps. Jack swore and ran for the nearby stream. Soaking his jacket, he brought it back and pressed it to Daniel's forehead. There was nothing else he could do. Every once in a while, he tried to get some water down his friend's throat, but he wasn't always successful. At least it helped cool the young man off. 

Jack made an attempt to be optimistic, but a mere hour or so later, it was obvious that Daniel's condition was worsening. He was slightly delirious now, moaning and tossing fitfully. Jack laid a hand on Daniel's sweaty forehead and swore. It felt as if his skin was on fire. Suddenly, O'Neill remember something that they did in hospitals if someone's fever was too high. Lifting Daniel over his shoulders, he ran for the creek. Removing his shoes and socks as well as Daniel's, he stepped into the icy water and lowered himself down, holding his friend in his arms. The archeologist gave a small gasp as the cold swirled around him. 

"Cold," he managed to whisper. "So cold."

"I know, Daniel," Jack soothed, trying hard to keep his teeth from chattering. "But this'll help. I hope." 

How long they sat in the water, Jack didn't know. Only that it was long enough for his legs to have numbed enough that he no longer felt the cold. Finally, he hauled both himself and Daniel to the bank and, at last, to the warmth of the fire in their campsite. 

Jack was pleased to note that Daniel's skin was cooler and that he was no longer delirious. He was surprised, however, when the archeologist opened his eyes and looked at him. 

"Jack," he murmured.

"I'm here."

"I have to finish translating. I'm almost done. I'm so close."

"You aren't finishing anything," Jack told him firmly. "I nearly lost you earlier."

"Jack, please. I'm so close. I just need to find the right sequence of symbols to push." Daniel's blue eyes were pleading. 

O'Neill sighed. "Why do you always have to be right?!" he grumbled. Daniel's lips quirked into a small smile. 

"Because I'm a scientist and you're not," he whispered back.

"Wise ass," said Jack.

Daniel grinned a little wider. "We need to move all the stuff from the campsite to around the pillar," he began.

"No. I need to move all the stuff from the campsite to around the pillar. You are gonna stay right there." Jack doused the fire, thankful it was getting light, and began packing up. When all their stuff was by the pillar, he went back over the his sick teammate. 

"Help me up," Daniel requested weakly. Jack did so. The archeologist's legs felt like jelly and he sagged against Jack.

"Easy there." The colonel helped Daniel over to the pillar. The young man's eyes roved a minute and then settled on where he had left off. A few minutes later, he extended his hand towards one of the symbols and pushed it. 

"The other side," he managed. "There's a symbol on every side." Jack helped him around to each side where Daniel pushed a symbol. Then, suddenly, neither of them could move. The bright light flared up and they were back where they had been a mere few days before. Both Jack and Daniel collapsed as their legs suddenly realized they had to support them and couldn't. 

Jack O'Neill grinned ecstatically. "You did it!" he congratulated. Daniel smiled slightly before going limp. Jack's grin vanished. "Daniel? Daniel!" Scooping the unconscious archeologist over his shoulders, Jack ran for the gate. 

"I need a medical team!" he yelled as soon as he materialized on Earth. Gently, he laid Daniel down on the metal ramp. "Come on, Daniel," he urged. "Hang in there." Within minutes, the medical team had arrived and taken the unconscious archeologist to the infirmary. Sam, Teal'c, and General Hammond had all come into the gate room by now and explanations were in order. Jack, concern lurking behind his eyes, headed up the the briefing room. There was nothing to do now, but wait and hope and pray. 

**That was a longer than usual chapter wasn't it? If you are enjoying this story, please review and say so or else (dramatic pause) I won't finish it. Well, actually I probably will, but I will have incentive to finish it quicker if you review. Thanks a million.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here it is. The final chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Five**

Jack O'Neill sat beside Daniel's bed in the infirmary trying in vain to suppress the worry and concern welling up inside him. The archeologist looked so pale and still. His breathing was shallow, but his heartbeat was steady. That was the only comfort however. Daniel had died before, but . . . it didn't make it any easier. Jack didn't want to lose him. He couldn't lose him. Not again. Reaching out, he grasped one of Daniel's hands.

"Hold on, buddy," he whispered. "Please." Sam Carter walked quietly in and stood beside him.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Well, he's still breathing," Jack replied tiredly. "What'd the doc say?"

"Janet said that Daniel is fighting some sort of virus. She helping out as much as possible, but it's really up to him."

Jack nodded. "If I know him as well as I think I do, he certainly won't give up without a fight."

"No, sir, he won't," Sam replied, a shadow of a smile on her lips. "I'll stay with him if you want to get some sleep."

"I'm fine," Jack replied. Carter nodded, placed a hand gently on his shoulder for a moment, and then left. Jack sat in silence for a long moment. Then he reached out and once again grasped Daniel's hand.

A few hours later, Jack jerked awake for the umpteenth time. He sighed and rubbed a hand across his face and through his hair. Daniel still lay pale and unmoving on the bed, his chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. The colonel was still grasping the archeologist's hand in his own.

"Dang it, Daniel," Jack breathed. "Don't do this. I don't want to lost you again. I . . . " He took a deep calming breath. "I can't lose you again. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. Don't give up on me. Please." His emotions rose within him once more and he bowed his head. That was when he felt the gentle pressure on his hand. Jack looked up and met a pair of tired cerulean blue eyes.

"Daniel!" Jack exclaimed.

The archeologist smiled wanly. "Hey, Jack."

"How're you feeling?"

"Tired."

Jack smiled, seeing that the archeologist's eyes were dropping true to his word. "Get some rest, Daniel," he said. "And get well soon." Daniel smiled and was soon asleep. Jack O'Neill watched him for a long while, a smile on his face, before closing his eyes and going to sleep himself. Daniel was going to be alright.

**The End**

**Well, folks, that's it. Did you like it? Please review and let me know. **


End file.
